Out of the Woods
by Sprinkles35
Summary: Cammie was abandoned in the woods by her rotten parents. When a boy finds her and brings her to Blackthorne, things are about to get mysterious. Her Uncle Joe is suspicious that Cammie and Zach are having sexual affairs. Yes they were secretly making out, but nothing to serious! Join Cammie and Zach as they go to Gallagher for an exchange and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY… Since this is Easter I decided to treat you with a new story! So this story is basically going to be about Cammie, who had evil parents who dropped her off in the middle of a dark forest. Her parents were spies, before turning bitter with the Head Director, and becoming Most Wanted. She lives her life in the woods, and her parents and their boss, Catherine Goode coming to haunt her. When somebody finds her, he takes her as his prized possession. He wants her to feel safe.**

**I know what you're thinking. '**_**Stop blabbing on about the story and get to the point!'**_

**Here's Chap Number One!**

CPOV

My stomach growled violently as I wobbled around my little home in the woods. I made a home out an area in the woods that was like a small canyon with no river at the bottom. It was around 8:00 at night, and I was preparing a big dinner. I big dinner for me at least. I grabbed a plate I made out of polished bark and put half a muffin on it. I grabbed my canteen of water, made from polished bark, healthy green leaves, and fresh soil. The water was from a small stream I found not far out from my canyon-like home.

I sat down on my bed made of animal furs. I got those animal furs the hard way. I killed the animals from my bow and arrow, I made when I first lived here. The thought of that day brought bitterness to my heart. I ate half of a muffin happily and had a gulp of water before hearing a twig snap.

My heart stopped. '_No, not now! Not on a good day like this!' _ I looked down at me quickly. I was wearing a tattered black flowing tank, skinny camo printed jeans, a black braided belt, and black lace-up combat boots. My caramel hair was in a high ponytail with tangled wisps.

I grabbed my SHARP knife and bow and my arrows before climbing up the "canyon" wall. When I got to the top, I saw Catherine Goode and my bad parents. They were scowling at me. I rolled my eyes. We all knew the routine, Charge, Fight, Injuries, Possible Death, and finally, Retreat.

We all charged into battle. I raced towards my first victim, Catherine Goode. As she pounded a punch in my direction I quickly blocked it with the handle of my knife before cutting her arm with it. She howled in pain.

I kicked her far into my canyon home. I heard a satisfying crunch when she reached the bottom. I raced towards my mom, who was raising her eyebrows at me when I charged her, thinking I would die.

I grabbed her wrist and gave a swift knee kick to the gut. Still holding mom's wrist, my dad crept up behind me. I punched him with my free hand right in the nose.

While my parent's terrifyingly crawled away from the war zone, Catherine Goode, climbed up the wall of my home, with blood all over her body. She was stiff and looked like she had broken many bones. She pulled something out of a case that turned to be a golden sword.

Catherine charged straight turned me. She was screaming bloody murder. I winced, thinking this would be the end. I, Cammie Morgan, have failed to protect myself, and will now be killed by a very angry bull.

Catherine was less the 2 feet away from me. She was still screaming and howling and when she aimed her sword in the right place, I closed my eyes to get it over with.

ZPOV

It was Friday night, which meant Forest Patrol. I changed into a tight camo muscle shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. I grabbed my sharp knife and gun. Grant was also getting ready for Forest Patrol. He was pretty laid back about the thing, since we never found any bodies or something like that.

Jonas was too scared to go out on Forest Patrol, so he stayed in our creepy cellar dorm. I patted Jonas on the back before grabbing a First Aid kit and leaving with Grant.

We walked outside and climbed the high barb-wire fence. We always separated to check a big area in the forest. Grant moved East, I moved North.

I was cautiously walking through the forest, careful not to give away my identity, when I heard a sharp snapping of a twig. I quietly talked into my coms unit. "We got action. Come."

I hid as I walked through the forest. Soon, Grant found me and followed. Suddenly, we heard a howl that made Grant and I jump out of our skin. We followed the direction we heard the noise. We were hidden by the tall grass and trees, but the fight in front of us was surely visible.

I saw a beautiful girl who was scratched up and bleeding, but still gorgeous. I saw two evil people who everyone was aware of. Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan. The backstabbing traitors.

Then I saw the person who I thought I would never see. My mom. I almost yelped. How could that poor girl fight all three of these meanies?

Then I saw it happen. She was punching, kicking and doing a TON of illegal moves. Well… They weren't illegal in Russia and Germany… but they were in America!

She kicked my mom down into what seemed like a canyon or steep valley. She moved onto Rachel Morgan, and that is when it all clicked. The young girl was the lost Morgan child! She was innocent of her parents, evilness, but she disappeared of the face of the Earth 12 years ago.

People reported that she might have been murdered by her parents, or committed suicide. Now I see where she is! The girl grabbed her mother's wrist tightly and gave her a hard kick in the gut. Even Grant winced. Her father was creeping behind her, but without even turning around, she punched the man swift in the nose.

Her parents quickly retreated, crawling out of the battle scene. Suddenly, my mom reached the top of the canyon or valley. She pulled out a very sharp golden sword and charged toward the poor girl. I saw her wince. When she closed her eyes to get it over with, I charged into my mother. The young girl opened up her eyes in curiosity. When she saw me tackling my mother she backed away cautiously. I punched my mother, hard. When I made sure mom was unconscious, I got up off the floor.

Grant came out of his hiding place, slowly walking towards the girl, shaking. I rolled my eyes. I then looked back to the Morgan child. She was struggling to stay conscious. I picked her up bridal style. I held on to the head with extra support. "You'll be okay. It's okay."

When the girl turned unconscious, Grant and I walked back towards Blackthorne Institute. I climbed the barb–wire fence with her, loosely lying against my chest. For some reason, her warmth calmed me.

We walked inside and into the Dining Hall, where everyone was finishing dinner. When Jonas saw the body in my hand he fell of his seat, passed out. People recognized her in a second. They gasped as they realized the Morgan child was alive and very beautiful!

Joe Solomon, raced toward her. Everyone knew why. He was the Morgan child's uncle. He held her in his grasp as he walked toward the infirmary. Shaking his head sadly.

TWO DAYS LATER

Still the Morgan child, which Joe said was Cammie, still had not awaken. I woke up around 5:30 and started getting ready in the morning. I pulled on a tight black shirt and jeans, with dirty white sneakers. I ran my fingers through my hair. As I grabbed my bag, Joe burst into my room. "Cammie! She's awake!"

I dropped my bag and ran to the infirmary with Joe. I saw the girl slowly start to move in her bed. She opened up her eyes and I saw them up close. Gorgeous sapphire blue eyes with hints of gold.

She moaned. Then she recognized her uncle. She popped out of bed as fast as I have ever seen an injured person! "JOEY!"

She gave a huge bear to him. "You're alive!" He held her close, tears brimming the edges of his eyes. He patted her.

After three minutes of them hugging, they finally pulled away. She then recognized me. She pulled my into a big hug that felt AMAZING. Oh no! Zachary Goode cannot be in love!

But then she spoke! "And thank you for saving me." Her warm breath against my neck gave me the chills.

Joe smiled. "Zach you can be Cammie's tour guide. She can have the same schedule you do." I saw her blush a little and I had to smile.

Joe left the room. She sat down on her bed and I sat down next to her. She looked so beautiful right now! Then she turned to me and our eyes connected. Then I saw a look in her face that was positive. "Soooooooo…." We said in unison.

We leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Her hands in my hair felt great. We pulled apart sadly and she was blushing a deep crimson.

I then walked her to my dorm to get my bag and then go to breakfast, I was almost late to the Dining Hall, but got there just in time.

Everyone turned to me direction and all their mouths gaped open. I knew they weren't looking at me. They were looking at Cammie. She still wore her outfit from before, but she fixed her hair. It was up in a ponytail anymore or tangled. It was brushed and went to the middle of her back. Her hair was a glossy caramel brown color.

I also knew what everyone else was looking at. Our hands. We were holding hands as we got food. She was greatful to have something other than bread crumbs and half of a muffin.

We sat down next to Grant and Jonas. Grant was winking at her and Jonas passed out again. I saw her chuckle as she had her pancakes.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We started talking and were having a good time. We started playing 20 questions.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"How old were you when you're parents put you in the forest?" I asked.

"I asked you a question first," she said, acting very tense.

"Okay, it's black."

"I was seven. Now I'm nineteen. What is this place?"

"Blackthorne Institute. A school for assassins and spies."

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY

CPOV

Zach and I laughed. Since I was the only girl at Blackthorne, I had my own dorm. That was soundproof. And had five locks and two fingerprint coders.

Zach was taking me to my dorm because it was the end of school today. He walked in behind me and smiled. We sat down on my comfy bed.

We looked at each other and a smiled crept up on our faces. We smirked at each other before kissing hard on the lips. We engulfed each other. My hands were running through his amazing hair. His arms wrapped around my chest and hands placed firmly on my back. His hands was slowly going lower and lower and lower until he was in my pants!

I was shocked but for some reason didn't pull away. His hands were wandering around. He lead a trail of soft kisses down my neck. My hands were wandering his abs. He started pulling the pants off. Once they were off, he started pulling off the shirt. That is where I stopped him. "Zach, no, not yet. I'm not ready."

He nodded, but then we smiled again and went back to kissing on the lips. My hands were under his shirt, feeling everything about his muscles. His hands were wandering around my thighs and touching my underwear.

After 30 minutes of pure bliss we pulled apart. I straightened myself up and put my camo printed skinny jeans back on. After buckling my belt, I sat on my lap. I curled into a little ball and smiled.

He had his arms wrapped around me and was cradling me. We smiled at each other. I smiled at him. I told him I was gonna make my room look a little nicer.

He kissed my cheeks before leaving. I dreamily sighed. I got to work though. Blackthorne gave me a lot of cute girl things to decorate my room with. I put a cute fluffy turquoise carpet on the floor. I put turquoise and hot pink blankets and pillows on my bed. I had cute hot pink saucer chairs and a big hot pink flat screen TV.

I put in nightstands, an end of the bed trunk, and a desk area with bookshelves full of books and tons of interesting things. I had a laptop and some other things on my desk. I had board games and tried to make my room look cool.

When it was almost time for dinner, I went into my huge private bathroom. I put on mascara, eyeliner, and blood red lipstick. I grabbed a black fringe cross-body bag and put in my new phone that Joe GAVE ME!

I walked into the dining hall and sat next to Zach and across from Grant and Jonas. Jonas looked a little queasy. I smiled which made him melt even more. "So guys. I was wondering if you wanted to play a board game with me after dinner." Zach nodded, and so did Grant and Jonas.

I smiled. "It's settled." Suddenly warm and big hands were placed on my shoulder.

" What's settled?" Joe said.

I turned to Joe. "The guys and I were going to play a board game after dinner," I explained. Joe shook his head

"No, no, no, no, no." Joe answered. "The boys have homework to do and no time for board games!" Joe's eyes suddenly hit on Zach and my hands holding. "And no time for sexual affairs!" He scowled at Zach.

Oooooohhhh Brother! This would be a looooong night.

So how'd you like it? I know the Zammie came a little quickly but Zammie can never come too quickly! Make sure to review! Peace Out fellow FANGIRLIEZ!

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

CPOV

I woke up at 3:15. I took a nice, hot, and steamy shower. I toweled myself off and wrapped my red robe around me. I dried my hair and went to my closet, where Joe had given me a black oversized Blackthorne sweatshirt that was comfortable and had the words, _Don't mess with Blackthorne_ on the back. I pulled the sweater on and changed back into my camo printed jeans. I put on my black lace-up combat boots and walked to my bathroom.

I pinned my hair back as I applied foundation, BB cream, concealer, blood red lipstick, blush, mascara, eyeliner, and a light black eye shadow.

I took out the pin I used in my hair and brushed my hair. It was frizzy from a good night sleep. It pulled the front back with a black bow Aunt Abby, Joe's wife, let me borrow. I brushed teeth before stepping out of my dorm.

I walked over to Joe's office and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. This time I heard shuffling behind the door. I heard another faint voice that I couldn't make the details of. I heard quick chatter and rearranging before I saw the door open a crack.

I rolled my eyes. "You know Joe, I'm not that skinny. I can't fit through the crack!" Then the door opened wide and Aunt Abby appeared in the doorway.

"CAMERON'S HOME!" Aunt Abby picked me up in a tight squeeze. As she hugged me I looked over her shoulder and saw Joe supervising the hug as he smiled. A sincere smile. WOOOOW.

"Abby, I'm a human being, not a teddy bear! Squeeze any longer and I'll choke!" I said. Abby let me down and nervously said her apologies. Abby wasn't a spy. Her parents were minor spies in the M16 and when the CIA and M16 worked on a mission together, and Joe went to M16's headquarters, he met Abby.

Joe sat down in his chair and Abby at down on a couch in the side of the room. I sat down on the a chair across from Joe and his desk. Joe cleared his throat before he got right down to business. "Cameron, have youo ever heard of Gallagher Academy?"

I nodded. "Of course! Duh! My mom went to school there and got her spy diploma! That was when she was nice though…"

Joe nodded. "Abby went to Gallagher. She was on the Research and Development track though. She's a computer girl and techy person. She works with all the equipment and does a quick run through all of them to see if they work before a mission."

I nodded understandingly. "Okay, back to the point. What about Gallagher is important? Do I have to go there since I'm a girl? You told me that I could settle in though? I though…"

"You don't have to transfer Cammie! Calm down! You and Zach are known to be the greatest spies in training on the surface of the Earth. You and Zach are going to have an exchange with Gallagher Academy. Meet with your soon to be partners if you continue to live your spy life." Abby said, jumping up from her spot on the couch. "And the meeting part has to be quite exceptional."

Joe rose from his chair. "You and Zach are going to go to the Washington Museum, next Tuesday. The freshman are going to be doing a practice round with tailing where they have to get to someplace at sometime without getting tailed. Now remember, this college has a cover very different from ours. They pretend to be snotty rich girls. Be careful. Don't tell them who you really are…" Joe trailed off, thinking about something. "First you have to compromise all the freshman or keep them from getting to their destination at the right time.

"Keep in mind, that you won't wear a disguise. Nobodies seen you before for a LOOOOONG time. Keep a low profile and hold your cover! You will them go to Gallagher for two semesters. Got it?"

I nodded. Joe dismissed me after he handed me his credit card. I smirked at him before I left. When I walked outside, I saw Forest Patrol, doing their morning routine. Ever since I was found, people were shaking when they went to the forest. I saw people in the labs, experimenting. I saw the computer lab, where people with glasses were typing away. I walked past the library, where people had their nose in books. I stared outside a window, where I saw a couple of people doing fighting outside.

I raced over there to break it up, but then I saw Zach and Grant were the couple. And the were on a big blue mat, practicing their P&amp;E.

Then I saw the mat with two other boys, about 30 yards away, doing the same thing as Zach and Grant. I saw an open mat and ran toward it. I looked across the grassy field for a component, when someone pulled my hair from behind.

I quickly turned around and flipped them over. I leaned down toward the person on the ground and glared. A crowd of people came swarming in, and Zach and Grant were also there. I continued to give a cold, hard stare to the person below me. He looked about 300 pounds of pure muscle, but I could feel inside he was a big teddy bear, but when he went to Blackthorne he pretended to be all tough.

I cracked y knuckles and smirked at him. "Any reason you pulled my hair, Chipped Tooth?" I said, mentioning the big buck tooth that was clearly chipped.

Everyone in the crowd said, "OOOOOOOOHHHHH SNAP, BIG JOHNNY. YOU JUST GOT BURNED BY A GIRL!"

Big Johnny got up and rolled his eyes. He turned to me. "You. Me. Right now. Fight till the person surrenders."

I didn't waste a second. If there's anything I learned in the forest, it was don't wait to make a move. Don't think. Just do. I punched him square in the mouth, and while he was shocked I kicked his shin, which made him fall to the ground in pain.

He groaned. "I didn't say start!" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you say right now though?" I smirked. He grumbled. I smirked again. He grumbled back. He got up. He gave me the silent treatment the WHOLE TIME we fought. Which wasn't exactly long, since right after he got up I did an illegal move where a pinch a sensitive spot on your elbow and you pass out for 30 minutes. As he dropped everyone "auuuuughed". U rolled my eyes as I walked to the Dining Hall for breakfast like nothing had ever happened.

A person in the crowd decided to play smart and say, "He hasn't surrendered yet."

I turned to him. "I have thirty minutes. Then we can talk."

**How'd you like it? Leave a review down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in 4ever! My internet connection was down and I was busy with family reunions and other troubles like school. 8****th**** grade is sooooo boring. And stressful. I hope you like this chapter. I will update like crazy 2day for you guys! **

CPOV

After grabbing a plate of food and slowly eating my breakfast, 30 minutes ticked away. Big Johnny dizzily slumped through the door. He looked around hungrily as if he was lost in the desert for years.

I threw away my remains. Zach and Grant stood behind me protectively. I put a smirk to my lips and advanced. Once he saw me he grinned, ready for revenge. If there's one you I learned about Blackthorne, is that they take extra credit for a whole different meaning. Injuries count as double the points.

A boy from outside 30 minutes ago, brought a big, big mat. He set it down across from all the tables. Big Johnny was still grinning, like a little puppy who got out of the pound. He stood on one side of the mat, I stood on the other. I felt Joe and my Aunt Abby, enter the room.

I put my hands in my pockets, waiting for Big Johnny to advance. He cautiously took a step forward and swung. I saw Zach and Grant jump ten feet behind me.

I leaned back and easily duck Johnny's swing. I put my foot behind his heel and grabbed onto his wrist. With my other free hand, I grabbed his other wrist, and kneed him in the place where the sun does not shine.

I smirked as he crumbled to the floor, crying in agonizing pain. My foot behind his elbow made him crash to floor as he tried to get up.

I grabbed both of his ankles and flipped him. You could hear him crash onto the mat. As he started getting up, I put my foot on top of his back and pushed down.

He yelped and squeaked, "I surrend- HICCUP." I scared himself so hard he had the hiccups! That's adorable. But not as much as Zach's sparkling eyes that are such a brilliant emerald. Or Zach's features, like his chiseled face and warm hands. Or his soft pink lips that sparkle in the moonlight. Or his- CAMMIE SNAP OUT OF IT!

I walked back over to my table and sat down. Everyone was staring at me with awe. Big Johnny doesn't have such a big reputation anymore does he? I smiled at everybody. It was good to be out of the forest.

I was assigned to be the leader for the night watch in the Forest Patrol. I of course, knew my way around. After a couple minutes of watching some nurses from the infirmary put Big Johnny on a stretcher and roll him into the infirmary, I hopped off the table and over into the hallway, my hips swaying when I took a step.

I felt the eyes watch me with envy as I walked to my dorm. As I was opening my dorm room, I smiled again. Sometimes the Blackthorne Boys would be retarded fart heads. I stepped inside my dorm, shocked to see Joe and Abby, fiddling over something that was on my desk.

They didn't even turn over to me and say, "Hey Cammie, I hope you don't mind that we're messing with the stuff in you're room. Oh you do mind? I'm so sorry let's leave." They just stayed, hunched over my desk like they were kindergartens, looking down at a display of cool toys.

I cleared my throat and they finally turned around, holding a phone that definitely wasn't mine. Joe had a firm look on his face when he said. "Cammie, why is there Zach's phone on you're desk?"

"We were talking and I guess he left it." The lie was smooth and easy and I smiled, thinking I was off the hook.

"Really?" Abby spoke up. I deadly look in her eyes. "There are some really interest pictures and text messages on this thing."

I gulped, loud enough that I'm sure a deaf person could hear it, much less a spy. "What kind of pictures?"

Abby replied with a straight face, "Just some pictures of you two MAKING OUT. You know, Joe always thought it was a bad idea for you two be here, in Zach's care, since we know how much a charm Zach can be. We also know how beautiful a certain Cameron Morgan is! Joe always thought if Cammie came here, you two would hook up, make out. I never in a million years thought that was true, not one bit!

"But now, that theory that your Uncle Joey believed so much in, is reality. And sometimes reality comes with punishment, like being under our watch for the time you are here. When you and Zach go to Gallagher, I just have to trust you. And so does Joey."

Abby rubbed her hands against Joe's crossed arms and leaned her head on his forehead. "The same matters go for Zach. So you might as well tell him with his own phone." Abby handed me Zach's phone and gave me the finger.

They set me on my bed, and I knew they installed bugs and secret cameras in the walls. Secret passageways leading into my room had to go. I better get fixing if I want this right. I set Zach's phone on a shelf and forgot about, smashing bugs and finding secret passageways. This would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I'm aweful! I feel so sorry for abandoning this story! I thought it wasn't good at the moment and kinda forgot about it. :/ So tis chapter is for you guys! I hope you like it and review PLZ**

CPOV 

I stared at my room and pretty much immediately found all the bugs. I ran a machine I secretly had in my pocket when I was found. When you turned it on and scanned it across the room, it detected bugs. There was only one bug left. And it was an audio found inside my laptop. I smirked. Good Joe.

I then found little cracks and magnetics chips in the wall and pulled them out, then sealing it with some extra stick spy thing I found in my mom's pocket a year ago.

I then rearranged my room a little. I set my desk where my bed was and put a large rug in the center of the room. I put my bed wher3e my dresser was and moved the dresser to the opposite side of the room, along with my vanity and TV stand. I set two green beanbags in front of the TV stand before setting the TV on top of its stand. I rearranged all my posters and pictures and then added more room décor.

I then saw Zach's phone and rolled my eyes. WHY ZACH? I deleted the pictures and added an audio bug inside his phone. As soon as I had Zach's phone put together, I walked to the door but a knock erupted the room with sound.

I looked through the peephole on the wall next to the door and saw Zach, looking guilty as ever. I swung the door open and cocked a hip, my hands crossed over my chest. He frowned at my attitude and finally shrugged his shoulders. "Look Abigail and Joe came and told me a couple minutes ago and they also told me you were completely pissed."

I took a step to the side and waved my hand into the room. Zach walked in and sat on the desk chair. I stood, leaning against the wall and shook my head, breathing a laugh. "They actually got that part wrong. COMPLETELY."

Zach finally stopped looking at his shoes and up at me. "So I have nothing to worry about right? Since you aren't pissed, right?" Zach said, saying the second sentence with his voice raised.

I laughed again. "Silly, I'm not pissed at all. I FEEL LIKE FREAKIN MURDERING YOU SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RUIN IT!" I pointed my finger at the door, raising my voice.

Zach frowned and I could see the sadness in his eyes. But I was on fire! I felt so powerful. Little did I know, Abby and Joe put an audio chip on Zach's belt somehow. I growled again and shoved Zach out of my dorm.

I felt hungry and I still had to go shopping so I looked at the outfit I was wearing and straightened it out. I walked out my room and took Zach out of my fingerprint decoding system. I couldn't figure out how to take out Abby and Joe. They were too high clearance for me to hack out their fingerprints.

I rolled my eyes and walked through the hallway, swaying my hips without purpose and walked out the door of Blackthorne. I went over to the parking lot which was pretty much vacant. I saw some Blackthorne vans in the WAY back and ran over to them. I found one that said it was for 'Larry's Fresh Fish'. I yawned at the disguise and walked over to the driver's seat. Hopping in, I buckled my seat belt and turned the car on. I drove out of the Blackthorne property and wheeled it over to the mall.

I turned it into a parking space and hopped out. I walked into the doors of the mall and was blasted with air-conditioner. I smiled at the cool breeze. I wasn't used to it much. I went up a level on the escalator into the food court. I ordered a burger and shake and sat down at a table in the bac of the food court.

I was into my burger and well into my shake when a boy who looked a little older than me. He was very handsome, but not as much as Zach. He had crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Hi, I'm new in town. I was wondering if you could give me a tour, miss." He winked at me and I melted.

"Sorry, I'm new as well. Just got here not too long ago." I smiled at him and by then I was finished with my lunch. I got up and went over to a trash can. The boy hurriedly got up and jogged up over to me.

"I'm Josh, I live in the apartment complex on I-26. Can I see you around sometime?"

I turned around to Josh after throwing away my scraps. "Look, there are thousands of people here who aren't new. Ask them."

Josh's smile faded into a sad, puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes. "Well…. I want YOU to be my tour guide."

"First of all, my bedroom isn't a pit stop on the tour, I'm not interested, and get away from me before I start screaming!" I yelled at him.

Josh took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry to bother you, miss." He walked off and went over to the closest table, with a mother, father, and little daughter.

I walked out of the food court, knowing that I had just disappointed a civilian. I walked to Nordstrom to get some fancy things. I grabbed a wide selection of dresses. I went into the changing room and tried on the first dress. It was a black, short, sleeveless dress with a bow on the waist line and a see-through black fabric coming down to the ankles. I spun around and looked down at the dress. There wasn't a mirror in the dressing room, but I remember there was one in front of the dressing rooms.

I walked out of my stall and saw a very dazzled Zach sitting on a lounge sofa looking crazily around all the sparkles. I had my mouth a gap and shook my head. I walked over to Zach and he finally noticed me with my hand on my hip.

He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. I scowled at him. "You are gonna blow my cover! Get out!"

He frowned and started talking in a raspy voice and put on his sunglasses. I thanked him as he continued talking.

ZPOV

I just got shut out by my supposedly ex-girlfriend. I frowned, shaking my head, not believing it. I looked over in the direction of my dorm and started walking toward it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and because of my tense mood, I grabbed the hand and flipped the 'attacker'. I pinned his arms down and saw that it was Joe.

He was smiling big at me. Then he looked straight into my eyes and said, "Get up before I rip your balls off, son." I smiled and chuckled a little. I rolled to the side and got up. I dusted my jacket off and looked at Joe, who had gotten to his feet, rubbing his shoulder.

"Son, Cammie went to the mall and could be anywhere right now. She might even be running around, loving the shopping experience because girls are crazy." Joe said before placing his hands in his jean pockets and chuckling.

I looked at Joe and said, "So what must be so important about the mall and Cammie that THE Joe had to come deliver it?"

Joe stared straight into my eyes as he said, "You ask a lot of questions for the boy who should have all the answers."

I looked confused and Joe could see it. "Son, I want you to find Cammie and keep watch on her, make sure she doesn't do anything embarrassing or doing anything to grab attention. I know her. She can be a pain. Now go find her."

I laughed as Joe handed me keys to the van. I drove straight to the mall and knew she would go straight for the food court. I didn't see her so I went into the first girl store. I sat down on a sofa, waiting to see if she was in a dressing stall or something.

I got distracted by all the sparkles but then I saw a furious, but gorgeous, Cammie walking toward me. I gulped and scrambled to get my sunglasses and put them on. It took out all the bright shining from the crystals and diamonds, but I could still see Cammie in the sexy dress of hers.

I smiled at her and she started whisper-screaming at me. I gulped again and turned my raspy voice on because I got nervous. She threw me a look that meant a lot worse than death. I shut my eyes and played it over and over again in my head. I shook my head and starting waiting for Cammie to be finished.

**Sorry it isn't as long as I hoped. I really tried but it's around 10:30 and I have to go do some things before I settle in to my comfortable bed.**


End file.
